In processing a workpiece, a milling cutter is used to process an edge of the workpiece to a required profile. A conventional milling cutter includes a copying blade adapted to the required profile configured to process the workpiece. The copying blade is one-piece and includes a cutting edge, and a profile of the cutting edge has same shape and size as the required profile.